


You Belong Here in My Arms

by Sametoyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sametoyou/pseuds/Sametoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is alone on the tour bus and he misses Louis. Louis comes back missing Harry and wanting comfort. ~2,900 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong Here in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the horrible and terrible summary. I wrote this in these last few couple of hours and I've only read it once after I finished writing it and yet here I'm posting it already.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely friend Caroline, (who saw the boys in Paris! aww) for all her lovely encouraging words that helped me during exams. I love you! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

Harry remembers the day he meet Louis clearly.

He remembers them bumping into each other in the toilet and he remembers "oops" and "hi". He remembers the first time green met blue and how this encounter gave him a strange new unfamiliar, yet so right, feeling and how they both were determent to know more about each other. He clearly remembers the happiness he got when they were told they were put in the same group and Louis jumped into his arms, wrapping himself around Harry and Harry held him tightly. It was then that they both decided they would never let each other go.

He remembers the first time Louis told him "I love you" and how he wasn't hesitant to say it as well. He remembers their first kiss too. Louis was laying behind him, fidgety and restless, and when he turned around to ask him if he's alright, Louis kissed him immediately. Things happened quickly for them but it all felt right. They had known each other for a very, very short amount of time yet they had already decided to live together and made an unspoken promise of them spending the rest of their lives with each other.

He, unfortunately, clearly remembers the day management introduced him to Eleanor and explained everything. Fans were picking up on their behaviour and many were speculating about their relationship so it was decided they have to be separated. He remembers the promise they made that night when they were all cuddled up in bed. Louis promised him that they will get through it and he would never leave him because what they have is something special not many have or experience. Harry loves every tiny bit of Louis and he knows believing him is the right thing to do. They both, however, knew it wasn't going to be easy and maybe that's why Louis didn't say that in his promise.

He remembers the fights they had and still have, and how it increased as they were forced to hide even more. He remembers one night in particular when he was once again sent to travel all by himself and he and Louis had fought just before he travelled. It was the first time he travelled without hugging and kissing Louis before leaving. He had cried that night but like always Louis had somehow felt that something was wrong because just moments after he started crying, he called him and as soon as Harry answered he said "why are you crying babe?" which caused Harry to cry even more.

He remembers when he rushed to get back home days later really late at night to find Louis all curled up in their bed hugging Harry's pillow tightly. He had kissed him only once on his cheeks and Louis had woken up. He straightaway pulled Harry by his side and kissed him. They kissed deeply and passionately for a while and when they had pulled apart to catch their breaths, they rested their forehead against one another and stared at each other smiling because they were finally next to each other; they were finally home. Louis kissed him lightly on the nose and told him that them fighting just before separating for a while is the stupidest thing they have ever done. Harry just remembers himself hiding his face against Louis's chest and the sweet loving words Louis murmured to him softly while rubbing Harry's back as Harry cried because he had never missed Louis this much, which caused moments later for Louis to also cry for the very same reason.

He clearly remembers yesterday when he hugged Louis and Louis didn't seem to relax like he always does and that was a clear indication of what's going to happen next; Louis is going to tell him about his next "date" with Eleanor.

"When?" he mumbled as he pulled away from the hug and he didn't miss hearing the slight whine Louis let out.

"Tomorrow." Louis spoke quietly. Harry didn't speak with him much afterwards as the thought of Louis and Eleanor spending the day together kept on running in his mind. It always happens. As much as he hates it, he always ends up avoiding Louis which really just makes things worse for the both of them.

That's how he has found himself all curled up in his bunk, curtains tight shut, while holding his pillow tightly. His pillow that smells like apples and vanilla, it smells so much like _home_. Home where everything is _us_ and _we_ , where everything is just _harryandlouis_. He misses that, he misses _harryandlouis_ because currently it's Harry and Louis, and it's really wrong and he hates it.

He whines and hides his face against the pillow. He listens to the slights murmurs of the other three boys coming from somewhere else in the tour bus. He can't really tell what they're saying and doesn't even bother trying to hear them but whatever Liam says causes Niall to laugh loudly and Zayn is laughing as well but not as loud as Niall, nobody laughs as loud as Niall.

He wishes he could join them, just talk about whatever it is they're talking about and laugh and forget about everything else. But he can't. He tried, but he couldn't. He tried all his best but he ended up getting up and telling the rest of the boys he's feeling exhausted and is going to sleep. He wasn't and isn't, and they knew that but they understood what he needed, just to be left alone.

He inhales deeply and lets out another whine when he inhales Louis's scent. This fucking hurts, he thinks to himself. He misses Louis. He misses his warmth, his soft voice, and his actual genuine smile that he has all the time when he's with Harry, his one and only actual lover.

That's when he hears the boys' laughter quieting down and now there is another soft familiar voice talking. Louis is back. He doesn't really hear what they're saying but all he hears is "Harry" and "his bunk", and that's enough for Harry to understand that Louis is asking about him. Of course he would.

The thing is Harry misses Louis and would love to more than anything to have him by his side and spend the rest of his night with him. But he's been out with Eleanor and that hurts. She was probably holding Louis's hands and it's wrong. Her hands don't fit Louis's tiny hands which fit perfectly with Harry's larger hands. They probably hugged too and she definitely didn't fit perfectly with Louis when hugging because only Harry fits him perfectly. But what he hates the most is that they had kissed, he knows it, he has seen the pictures. That, and everything else, is something _harryandlouis_ do, not Louis and Eleanor. Just saying their names after one another feels so wrong.

He remains quiet to hear Louis's quiet steps. He turns around, hoping that if Louis does decide to check on Harry, he'll only see his back and would assume Harry is sleeping.

Harry never wants to avoid Louis, he really loves him, but days like today, he can't face him or talk with him because all he thinks about is how Eleanor was holding Louis's hands, laughing and smiling, pretending to be his girlfriend, and sometimes kissing him too. She's not supposed to do that, that's what Harry is supposed to do. Harry is Louis's and Louis is Harry's.

He shuts his eyes tightly, holding the pillow even tighter and closer, when Louis pulls the curtain open slowly, quietly, and he hears him sigh, seeming truly disappointed. But he does get in the small bunk really closely to Harry, Harry's back pressed against his chest. He hears him pulling on the curtains to shut them and once they're tight shut, Harry opens his eyes and stares at his pillow.

He feels Louis's warm breaths against the back of his neck and his arms around his waist, wrapping around him to pull him closer, and Harry lets him pull him even closer but still doesn't talk. Louis knows Harry really well, he knows how he is in the mornings, how he is the few moments before he drifts to sleep, and how Harry is in his sleep. So he knows Harry isn't currently sleeping. He knows Harry is fully awake and not pretending to sleep. He isn't pretending that because that's no use, Louis will know that.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't want to kiss her, but I have to kiss her if there are lots of fans. I'm tired, I feel like shit, and I miss you. Fuck... Harry you're the only one who makes me feel better and understands me really well, and you're the only I can be my actual self with and have these little breakdowns because you're always here. Harry I really want you, your warmth, and your comfort. I miss home and it fucking hurts because you're right next to me, please Harry don't ignore me." Louis quietly says, voice sounding so tired and broken, and Harry starts feeling tears pricking behind his eyes.

Harry hates nights like these. Nights where he and Louis start by talking about their relationship and end with both of them crying. He hates it because he hates seeing Louis crying. It's devastating because Louis always shows a strong side in front of everyone. He's always the one that will take control of everything if needed and always there for anyone to lean on. It's how he is and in his personality, always being that supportive.

But Harry is the only that gets to see his soft side, the affectionate cuddly Louis that would kiss him over and over again while telling him how much he loves him. He only lets his guards down, showing a vulnerable side of him when Harry is holding him closely in his arms to give him comfort and to make him feel safe and loved. There are days, like today, when everything is too overwhelming and it's too much for Louis, and when he is finally next to Harry, he breaks down. The five of them have these days, where everything is too much, especially when they're forced to do something they wouldn't do, and have their breakdowns. But for Louis it's different. He builds it up and when it really does get too much for him to handle, he ends up breaking down, but none of the boys have seen him like this except for Harry.

It's hard, as he keeps on thinking about how Eleanor was touching Louis and pretending to be his girlfriend, but he knows Louis really needs him right now.

"What if I was really sleeping and you just started talking and woke me up?" Harry finally speaks, his grip on the pillow tightening.

"Then you can push me out of this bunk and tell me how much of a lousy boyfriend I am for not knowing whether you're sleeping or not even though we've been together and living together for almost four years." Louis says, his arms still tightly wrapped around Harry's waist.

Louis loosens his grip as Harry turns around to face him, still holding his pillow tightly, "lift your head," Harry whispers. Louis lifts his head, so does Harry, and he places his pillow so they both would rest their heads on it.

They remain quiet, staring at one another, and Harry can see Louis's eyes watery filled with tears yet he's still holding himself from crying. He doesn't want to cry here, not in a place where any of the other boys could pass by and hear him crying.

"I love you and I don't like to avoid you," Harry starts and lets out a breath at the end, "it's just, like today, I see you with her and she's all over you. One moment she would be holding your hand and the next she would be kissing you, then hugging you. When you come back, I just keep on thinking about that and all I can think about it is her, and when I want to hug you or just touch you, all I think about is her touches still remaining and lingering all over you. Fuck, you have come back more than once smelling like her and I feel like I've lost you. It should be me, not her." Harry sobs quietly and sees Louis biting his own lips attempting to prevent himself from crying.

"Harry, I... I know that happens and I hate it. Every time I have to hold her hands, kiss her, or hug her I feel guilty. It's feels so wrong and I feel as if I'm cheating on you even though both of us know it isn't true. I hate it and I feel like shit every single time. But, you know when I go out with her and she holds my hands, I really don't feel like it. Your warm touches are always lasting, and maybe that's why I haven't ended up breaking down anytime I've been with her. Harry, you're the only reason why I haven't broken down in front of everyone else and trying to remain strong. I really mean it, you're the only one making me strong in all of this—" Louis whines quietly and Harry knows he's about to cry even though he really doesn't want that. He can't control it though, because tears had already started rolling down his eyes while he was talking. Harry brushes his finger gently against Louis's warm soft cheeks, wiping his tears away, and then pulling Louis closer to him. He instantly hides his face in the crook of his neck and Harry feels Louis's tears on his neck.

"Shhh, I'm here. I've got you, love. I'll never, ever let you go, babe. I'm always here for you," Harry quietly whispers, knowing that Louis wants them to be quiet and none of the other boys to hear them even though Harry knows they're not near and wouldn't hear them if they speak at normal tones, but he still speaks quietly because that comforts Louis and that's what matters for him.

Instead, Louis lets out more quiet whines and he's biting his lips, trying all his best not to let any sound to come out. Harry starts rubbing his back, soothing him, "Louis, love, you're safe here with me. This is where you belong, right here in my arms, right?" Harry sobs when he hears a long whine that Louis lets out and then releases a forceful sob. He whimpers and Harry continues rubbing his back, "shhh, it's alright, love. Let it all out, I'm here for you and I'm always here."

That's when he starts crying and doesn't stop himself from crying. He hides his face against Harry's neck trying all his best to muffle the sounds of his crying while Harry rubs his back through it while whispering to Louis about how much he loves him and sweet words to sooth him.

When his crying has stopped, and he's just sniffling every now and then, Harry runs his hand through Louis's' hair and scratches his head lightly, the way Louis does it for him always calming him down. Louis stops sniffling then, and remains calm in Harry's arms.

"My sweet, lovely, _so lovely_ , Louis. I'm so lucky to have you." Harry whispers and presses a kiss on the top of his head.

Louis pulls back then, to look at Harry again, and Harry is devastated to see Louis's eyes are puffed up red looking tired and there are tears on his cheeks, still not dried up, so Harry wipes them away gently and then rubs the back of his hand against Louis's cheeks and Louis instantly leans into his touch and smiles at Harry.

"I'm pathetic." Louis murmurs while he brushes his fingers against Harry's neck where he was crying and where his tears have dried up, but Harry leans forward to kiss him.

"You're perfect." Harry whispers and Louis sighs

"I mean it. If it weren't for you, I don't know what would happen to me." Louis speaks quietly and kisses Harry, while his arms find their ways around Harry's waist once again.

Harry pulls him closer, and he once again hides his face against Harry's neck.

"You think they heard me?" Louis asks worriedly and Harry places a kiss on top of his head

"Nope, I'm sure of it." Harry holds him tighter and Louis remains quiet until he finally speaks moments later.

"This feels like home. You're my home. I love you."

"Home is when the two of us are together." Harry speaks quietly, wanting Louis only to hear it, "I love you," he repeats and rubs Louis's back again until he's pliant and calm in his arms. He knows that this is what Louis wants tonight. He wants Harry to hold him tightly in his arms, comforting him and just letting him put all his guards down and for a change, to be the one taken care of. He wants comfort and to feel safe; he wants to be home.

Harry rubs his back and doesn't stop until Louis falls asleep later in his arms. He pulls him closer, if that was even possible, and inhales Louis's scent and closes his eyes feeling Louis's warm breaths against his neck. He sleeps like that, Louis's soft breathing lulling him to sleep while he holds his one and only in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read my chaptered au [Dulcet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1471609/chapters/3101764) if you're interested. 
> 
> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


End file.
